Her Beauty
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Many years ago, Legolas met a young woman, Lúthien Telemnar. What he does not know is that from the first meeting he would meet her once more and perhaps fall in love. Legolas/Lúthien. Based On A Dream I Had.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Beauty**

**Chapter 1**

"Ah Legolas, it is good to see you once more" Elrond said as Legolas walked into the Lord's private study.

"Thank you, my lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to be back" Legolas said with a smile looking around at all the books that he had read many a time as he had been here many times before.

"Aye, but alas Legolas, you have still to meet my daughter" Elrond said standing as if to go get his daughter but Legolas stopped the other elf.

"Nay, my Lord Elrond, I have already met Arwen" Legolas spoke the truth to the Lord who smiled despite there being no joke.

"Aye Legolas but you have not met Lúthien Telemnar my foster daughter" Elrond said back to the elf who was confused. When did Elrond take in a child.

"Ada" A young woman with long blond hair brushed past Legolas who tried to see her face but her hair hid her features as she stood beside Elrond.

"What may be the matter child?" Elrond asked the girl and she blushed looking around her.

"Ada, I heard you call my name" The girl spoke once more and Legolas took another look at her.

The woman looked nothing like that of Elrond's family so this must be the foster daughter, Lúthien.

"Aye my child, I wish for you to meet Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince Of Mirkwood" Elrond said pointing to Legolas who stood roated to the spot wondering what Lúthien would do.

"Pleased to meet you Legolas of the woodland relam" She spoke up taking Legolas's hand in her own slightly smaller one.

"Aye indeed it be a pleasure" Legolas spoke back overwhealmed by the girl's smile. He was sure that he had seen her before but he could not place it. Soon enough, Lúthien moved her hair from her face and Legolas gasped.

He knew where he remembered her from.

_10 Years Ago..._

_"Prince Legolas" His companion Eöl said stopping the two of them as they heard a strange noise._

_The same noise filled the air once more and Legolas realised that it was that of a screaming woman._

_"Eöl a maiden is in trouble. Get Mahtan, Fëanáro, Amras and Finwë. We must be ready to save her" Legolas called out to his friend who nodded running back towards the camp whilst Legolas ran forward climbing a tree to try to see what was happening then he saw it._

_Orcs. Orcs were surrounding a young woman. Elven by the looks of her with long blond hair that fell in-front of her face casting her features in shadow._

_"My Prince" Mahtan shouted from below him whilst Legolas shushed him telling him to be patient_

_"We attack the Orcs from the trees" Legolas whispered back to his companies who nodded climbing into the trees themselves and readying themselves._

_Legolas began to count down just as the arrows were released hitting the first few Orcs whilst the rest looked around them wondering where the arrows had come from._

_"Show yourselfs or she gets it" One of the orcs called out in his foul speak grabbing the woman who began to struggle._

_"Leave her be" Legolas called back dropping from the trees whilst he saw his compainins move closer together wondering what he was doing._

_"Another elf, a Prince no doubt" The Orcs began to laugh tighting the hold on the young woman whilst Legolas un-sheated his twin knives and with a few slashes, all the Orcs were dead._

_The other elves came out of hiding among the trees whilst Legolas helped the woman to her feet._

_"Hi, may I know the name of the maiden I be saving?" Legolas aked slipping into common tonuge knowing she should understand him._

_"My name is Lúthien Telemnar, I am travelling to Rivendell" The woman answered looking at the many elves behind Legolas who seemed to not know what to do._

_"You have come a long road by Mirkwood" Legolas answered back looking up as the woman, Lúthien pushed her hair back from her face._

_"Aye and who might my saviour be?" She asked him whilst he replied with simply Legolas._

"Lúthien?" Legolas asked the woman who looked back up at him, her eyes searching before she remembered.

"Legolas? You were the one who saved me that day 10 years ago" She answered back smiling at the elf she had never forgotten.

"I realize now, I forget to give you a reward" Lúthien continued but Legolas held up his hand.

"Nay, none be needed. It is indeed my job to help" Legolas answered back watching as Elrond looked between the two.

"Aye it may be but I must still reward you" Lúthien said before she reached up placing a kiss on Legolas's cheek.

"I thank thee for that day" She said before walking back out of the room.

"Legolas? Legolas?" Elrond asked the elf who turned to him.

"Aye my lord" he said still overwhelmed by what had happened.

"Look over her, she needs guidance."

"Aye my lord" Legolas bowed to the elf lord before he too left the room.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Legolas saw where Lúthien was standing with her friends, he decided to stand and wait to see if anything were going to happen before he would step in.

Down where Lúthien was, her and her friends, Gilraen, Andúnë and Uruviel were talking about how there was going to be an archery contest the next day.

"Which of the lovely elf's might you think will take part" Gilraen asked the others who shrugged until Uruviel spoke up.

"I think Lúthien would like Legolas of the Woodland Relam to enter."

"I wish no such thing Uruveil" Lúthien said her face red at hearing such words said about her. She did kind of like Legolas but was not going to tell them that.

"I see it in your eyes and your face" Gilraen spoke lowly as she could sense that Legolas was somewhere nearby.

"Aye speak no lies my friend" Andúnë butt in to the conversation knowing how much Lúthien had been speaking about the fair elf since he had saved her all those ten years ago.

"I may wish it but he is loyal. Why should he waste time on me?" At these words Legolas turned on his heels heading towards where Elladan and Elrohir who were teaching a young boy how to fire an arrow.

"Come young one. You call yourself hope. I see none" Elladan couldn't help but snap at the young boy. There foster brother was driving them insane with never being able to get anything right.

"Elldan" The older elf looked up to see Legolas standing only two feet from him.

"Legolas my pleasure."

"I wish only to participate in the archery contest tomorrow" Elladan nodded with a slight frown on his face.

He knew that the crown prince of Mirkwood could easily defeat any of the archers here at Rivendell so why did he feel the need to show people tomorrow.

Then it hit him. Lúthien. Of course it had something to do with her.

"Aye Legolas" Elrohir just turned from the crown prince of Mirkwood instead contracting on teaching Estel to fire one arrow.

"Estel, give me the thing" Elrohir snatched the bow and arrow from the child's hands causing the youngest to look at his brother wondering what was going to happen.

Elrohir aimed and fired the arrow which landed near enough to the middle.

"Good but not nearly enough" Legolas retorted back readying his own bow which he aimed and fired before three faces turned to him, one was Estel who's showed utter amazement and Elladan and Elrohir who only scoffed at the fact that once again Legolas's arrow had hit the clear center middle of the target.

Once the shock wore off, Estel turned to his brothers.

"I wish Legolas to teach me."

This surprised both brothers who wondered why Estel would want someone he didn't know to teach him such a skill such as archery then it hit Elladan first before Elrohir got it as well, Estel wanted to see how different elves were from their own people.

He had grown up in Rivendell and it was still far too early for him to go out travelling by himself. Every time he asked it was simply a no back from Elrond, the lord of Rivendell and Estel's foster father.

"Your wish is my command" Elladan said stepping back along with Elrohir before turning to Legolas.

"May this be okay with you, Prince Legolas."

"Aye it may and it's just Legolas."

Legolas really couldn't stand it when anyone called him by his royal name. It was better be called just plain Legolas.

"Aye my apogolises just Legolas" Elladan said with a snicker causing Legolas to narrow his eyes at the other elf.

"We shall leave you to teach. He is a mess" Elrohir said before the two elf's walked off leaving Legolas with Estel who was staring longingly at the target.

"We shall begin."

Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Estel and Legolas trained hard for many hours before Estel finally got to grips with what it was he was supposed to be doing so he could hit almost the dead center of the target but he wouldn't ever be as well trained as Legolas. Not at his age For A) He was only a young human whilst Legolas was a nearly full grown elf about to reach his coming of age.

"I thank you Legolas, you have trained me well" Estel said looking at Legolas with awe before he continued on "I know of a person whom you may get on well with."

"Really young Estel, who may it be?" Legolas asked deciding to play along although he had a pretty good idea that he knew just who the boy was talking about.

"My foster-sister Lúthien" Estel's smile widened as he mentioned his sister's name, he could really see the two of them together despite his age, there was just some people who fit together like his mother and father although they were dead but that wasn't his fault.

Once Estel reached the bottom of the stairs leading up-stairs towards his room, he turned back to Legolas.

"Good night Legolas. I hope good dreams await you."

Legolas bowed to the boy saying good night back before heading down a long corridor towards his own room.

As he walked, he couldn't help but replay Estel's words over and over in his head. Lúthien was the right girl for him. But was that because he had saved her so many years ago. No that couldn't be it, Estel knew nothing of it but she may have told the young boy before he had come to Rivendell. Legolas sighed to himself, he would think more on it in the morn.

* * *

Lúthien walked the corridors making sure that no-one was out of their beds then she passed by Estel's room where she could hear muttering from inside.

Walking over on tip-toes she opened the door a crack seeing Estel kneeing at the bottom of the bed, his palms facing each other, he was praying.

"And I thank you valar for bringing Legolas to my sister."

Lúthien felt her voice catch in her throat at these words, the only sister that she knew that Estel had was Arwen. So maybe it was true. Legolas would be a true fit for her.

Slowly she shut the door heading downstairs where she bumped into Elrond who making his way up towards bed but stopped at the look on his daughter's face.

"Tell me child, where disturbs you so?" Elrond asked watching how Lúthien's eyes suddenly filled with tears before she started to cry in the middle of the staircase not caring that anyone else was there.

"I am unworthy of Legolas's love" She sobbed out shoulders slumping as she said this whilst also trying to keep herself composed in-front of her father but she couldn't. Estel's words were still ringing in her ear. A certain reminder that she was not the right person for Legolas.

He belonged with someone else. Not her.

"Lúthien, explain" Elrond tried to plead with his daughter but she pushed past him hurrying out into the cold dark night, not caring that she had no idea where she was going. All she could see through her tear stroked eyes was the ground splattered with rain drops from earlier on but the rain was starting to develop again causing Lúthien to stop looking around for somewhere she could shelter from the rain.

She couldn't go back to Rivendell to face Legolasknowing that he was to be someone-else's and was not hers.

She knew it sounded selfish but she couldn't think straight despite everything that had happened.

She had really hopped that it would turn out her and Legolas.

Finally, she stumbled along a small which would hide her from the rain so she walked inside, instantly being engulfed by darkness all around as the light seemed like it was swallowed by the mouth of the cave as she slowly made her way inside as much as she could feeling the rocky path of the cave wall before she sat down, back against the wall listening to the rain outside grow heavier as it hit the cave she was settled in.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to leave now until at least morning, Lúthien curled up on her side before falling into a restless sleep.

review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Legolas awoke the next morning, feeling well rested and ready for the day ahead of him, it would be today that he was going to show Lúthien that he was a great archer and prove to everyone that he loved her more than any other girl he had met or had been paired with by his father.

Legolas got out of bed, crossing to the window where he could see Elrond and Elrohir standing outside arguing or that's what it looked like at least Legolas.

He walked out of his room, hurrying down the stairs bumping into Arwen on the way.

"My apologises Legolas, why might you be in a hurry?" Arwen asked concern in her voice despite the fact that she usually didn't care about anyone else.

"I was simply going out to see what Elrond and Elrohir were speaking of" Legolas replied starting to go some more stairs but Arwen stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I can spear you such walks, Lúthien left the night fore today, I'm afraid she will not return" Arwen spoke calmly even though it was her half-sister she was talking about, Legolas thought she might be a bit more upset.

A cry echoed from upstairs and Legolas turned to see Estel standing at the top of the stairs, crying and holding something in his hands, something that Legolas seemed to remember. Then it hit him.

That day many years ago, Lúthien had been a silver flower necklace and now Estel held it in his hands, he was pretty sure that the elf would not go anywhere without it.

"Estel, come we must tell Lord Elrond."

* * *

Lúthien awoke the next day feeling well rested though she hadn't gotten much sleep because of the wind and continuing rain hitting the wall of the cave every so often.

Standing on two feet, she looked around to see that the back of the cave was littered with darkness whilst the front where she had came in was casting brilliant glows from the sun outside.

Lúthien took a couple of steps forward reaching out to the sun and soon she was outside her warm sunshine hitting her back and sending a warm shiver down her back.

She couldn't believe that she had stayed here all night but she didn't, couldn't, wouldn't go back to Rivendell not whilst she was aware that Legolas belonged with someone else that was not her.

Starting to walk along the path, having no clue as to where she was going, she stopped to admire certain little artifacts there and then before emerging onto a long country road seeing nothing but leaves and plants blowing in the mild wind.

Slowly Lúthien started to walk along the path towards the other side just as a horse carriage thundered along the road nearly hitting her but the man at the front of the carriage stopped before he came too close.

"I apologise, young she-elf" The man said taking his hat off and she saw that his hair and beard were really long and grey, a slight possibility that he was slightly older than many others in his time.

"No worries, if you do not mind my asking, who are you?" Lúthien asked despite the worry in her gut that she didn't know this man and didn't know if he was good or bad.

"It shall be Mithrandir to you young elf" Mithrandir replied his gaze making the worry in the gut start to dissolve but she was still not sure if she should trust him and was even more off-put when he asked her the next question.

"Where might you be heading?"

At this point, Lúthien reliased that she really shouldn't be hanging around this road so she began to run not caring that Mithrandir was calling after her from a distance.

Soon enough, she reached a cut-off part of the forest and sat down to get her breath back.

That was really close, she thought after a couple of seconds before she stopped back up turning to continue but she couldn't.

For in-front of her was a demon the size of a normal being apart from the reddish skin and dry, ragged hair. She had heard about these creatures but had never seen one.

This was a Uruk-hai and an angry one by the looks of it.

cliffhanger.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Legolas reached Elrond and Elrohir with Estel right by his side, he started to talk wondering what Elrond was going to do to try and save his step-daughter.

"I know not" Was Elrond's only reply as he looked up at the sky perhaps trying to work out where Lúthien was "I know not where she may be" He continued looking back down with a sad look as if the sky had betrayed him for the first time in all his life.

"You must find out where she may be. I need my sister" Estel wept cradling the necklace in his hand not wanting to let it go just in case it was the last thing he had to ever remember her by.

"I shall young Estel, I shall not fail you" Elrond replied although he didn't know how he was going to be able to do such a thing but he would do just about almost anything to get Estel to smile once more even if it were to be the last and final thing that he would do. Though Elrond really hoped it wouldn't come down to death and things like that as Estel was still young and the disappearance of Lúthien would have been really hard on the small boy who was smiling knowing that his foster-father was going to find his foster-sister, he must.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lúthien was facing the Uruk-hai, her breathing coming in short gasps as she tried to see a way out but seeing none she turned back to the enemy at hand, how was she supposed to kill the creature without any weapons on hand.

Well at least if she died now, she would have died knowing that Legolas was happy with someone else who was not her but her grief would sub-come soon and overtake the pain she would feel at being sliced open by the scimitars which the Uruk-hai held in it's hand currently, oh if only she was as great a warrior as Elladan and Elorhir or even Arwen. Arwen. The name caused her chest to become heavy with the weight of jealously as she looked into the eyes of death and greeting it ready to accept her fate and live on with the right knowledge.

Closing her eyes so all she could hear were her own breathing and that of Uruk-hai as it made ready to attack, thoughts of Elladan, Elorhir, Legolas, Estel, Elrond and even Arwen filled her mind waiting for the Uruk-hai but nothing happened.

Eventually, Lúthien slowly opened one eye then the other to see that the Uruk-hai was standing in exactly the same spot as it had been before but there was something different that she hadn't noticed when looking at it.

The Uruk-hai now had blood flowing from it's now unprotected body and as more blood was lost, the Uruk-hai began to fall to it's knees letting out a growl of pain as it tried to pull out what was lodged into it's chest.

It was an arrow aimed perfectly so that the blood would flow more easily and quickly allowing for a quicker death.

Lúthien looked at the arrow and was surprised to see that it had the Mirkwood sign etched upon the side and for a moment she thought that it may have been Legolas come to her rescue but upon turning, she was surprised to see that her saviour wasn't elf.

Far from it in-fact, this strange being was the same guy who had nearly ran over her outside the forest.

The wizard who named himself, Mithrandir.

He had saved her.

And not for the last time either as she was about to find out.

Review.


End file.
